crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Canon Stories
In the early days of the Whateley Universe, a single page sufficed to list all the Canonical stories within the universe. As the Universe has grown, the main list of dated stories grew to the point where it became unwieldy, so dated stories are now split across several pages, depending on when they're set, together with a master list of stories / episodes per release date, linking to the relevant page. However, there are a few stories which either have no internal dates, the time frame cannot be determined, or are outside the timeline (e.g. metafiction, as in "Sara's Little Purple Book" - a reference book purportedly written by a character). These are placed in the Undated Stories section below. Aside from the canonical stories, three other types of update also feature in separate tables: * Teasers ** Some stories can spend a while in gestation, so occasionally the author will release a teaser beforehand on the Crystal Hall Forums. * Out-of-continuity ** Some authors offered to answer questions posed by fans in the form of a meta-fictional interview. The interviews are published in this section. * Parodies ** In 2010, four authors decided to write short parody vignettes to coincide with April Fool's Day (1 April). These, together with any other parodies that are released by the canon authors, can be found in this section. Note that a lot of the story information pages (accessed through the relevant "Full Title" link) contain a "stub" tag. These are still works in progress - many are obviously incomplete, and those that look complete may lack a complete list of characters. Dated Stories These can now be found on separate pages, organised by the relevant academic year. However, to preserve a sense of continuity, introductory stories for characters who arrive at Whateley in a particular academic year will feature on that year's page, rather than the previous year's. To find which canon story in which academic year was published on a specific date, check out Canon Stories by Release Date. Yellow backgrounds indicate G1Y1, green backgrounds indicate G1Y2, pink backgrounds indicate G2Y1 while blue backgrounds indicate OMC. :Sidenote (2016-02-28): most links will take you to the relevant story in the relevant table - however there may be some which don't jump to the relevant entry - such errors are known about and will be corrected in due course. * Outside Main Continuity ** Other Canon Stories * Generation 1 ** Year 1: Academic Year 2006 - 2007 ** Year 2: Academic Year 2007 - 2008 * Generation 2 ** Year 1: Academic Year 2016 - 2017 Uncertain Dated Stories Stories that are either not date bound or whose date is uncertain because there are no internal dates and events can't be placed exactly from other stories. As the chronology is uncertain, these are sorted by release date. N.B. Those stories whose dates are uncertain but can be placed within a specific academic year will now appear on that year's page. Teasers Teasers for stories that have not been released as canon yet, or that are still fanfiction but are written by canon authors. Note: The first three teasers are encoded as UTF-8, you'll need to change your browser's encoding to read them. In IE or FF click on View, Character Encoding, then select Western (ISO-8859-1) or Western (Windows-1252) and it will display perfectly. In Chrome click on the wrench, then tools, then encoding, then select as above. If you are using Safari, Western (ISO Latin 1) provides clean text. Fan Fiction This category exists just for one specific story. The author was invited to become part of the Canon Cabal but declined. It is the only fan fiction that can be found in the Crystal Hall Library. Out-of-continuity Whateley related material that is not canon stories per se, such as interviews with the authors. Parodies In 2010, four authors decided to write short parody vignettes to coincide with April Fool's Day (1 April). The on-site links to Dr. Bender's were removed but the other three remain. April 1, 2012 also fell on a Sunday: this time, Drunkfu took the initiative... Any other parodies released will also be listed in this section. * Category:Gen1